Vestido rosa
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Diana recuerda, ella siente. Entre su baúl de recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue encuentra ese vestido que su madre alguna vez le dio y que nunca usó. El color rosa representa el amor, la alegría, el entusiasmo y el positivismo. Sabe que es la mejor decisión y que la única persona que puede usarlo es Akko. "Ella es importante, por ello espero que sepa cuidar de esta reliquia..."


**Vestido rosa**

 _Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia no es de mi propiedad. Sin embargo la historia es de mi completa autoría._

 ** _. . ._**

Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor...

 **. . .**

La miro, es ella la chica problemática y a la vez la chica que traerá orden a este mundo. Se siente incómodo, a decir verdad estar frente a ella. Ciertamente, Akko no tiene ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo ni mucho menos el peso de mis propias decisiones. Si ella supiera que detesto decir adiós lo entendería mejor, si ella supiera que en mis manos está el destino de toda una familia tal vez respetaría mi decisión de abandonar Luna Nova. Pero Akko no lo entendería, y no puedo decírselo de forma tan sencilla. Ella es… es como la luz, pero yo no me siento animada en estos momentos. Tanta luz me deslumbra, tantos ánimos de parte de ella me agobian. Tanto positivismo nubla mi razón.

Para Akko lo mejor sería que yo regresara a Luna Nova y que dejara mis obligaciones, para ella esta decisión es injustificable y no quiere permitir que la siga llevando a cabo pero, ¿y al final qué? Las decisiones que tome hoy repercutirán en el destino de las futuras generaciones Cavendish, de lo contrario la historia de una familia llena de tradición caerá. Eso es todavía más doloroso. Es una promesa hacía mí y hacía mi propia madre, se lo prometí.

Es tan ilógico sentirse así… Bien y nostálgica, sinceramente no me gusta estar entre dos paredes. No me gusta el gris, o es blanco o es negro. Estar en casa después de tantos años me trae sensaciones amargas y dulces. El peso de una familia que ya no está a mi lado, pero también los recuerdos que me hicieron tan feliz en mi infancia. Anna ha abierto para mí ese baúl donde se guardaron mis cosas, aquellos tesoros o mejor dicho reliquias. Quiero llorar y decirle a todos que necesito descansar y liberarme de esta presión, sin embargo mi rostro denota frialdad, ¿quién puede notar lo que escondo? En este baúl está parte de mi vida, parte de lo que fui y lo que dejé de ser. En este baúl se esconde la parte más sensible de mi corazón, aquél que fue desapareciendo con el pasar de los años.

Un vestido rosa que nunca usé, un oso de peluche que tanto amé y un cofre con una tarjeta que tanto anhelé. Siete largos años han pasado desde entonces y se siente del mismo modo. Anna tal vez esté notando mi rostro afligido por los recuerdos o tal vez no… quizá ignore el hecho de que por dentro estoy llorando por esas personas que un día estuvieron y ahora no están.

Este vestido rosa es señal de ello, símbolo de lo positivo, señal de un amor que mi madre siempre me profesó incluso hasta sus últimos suspiros lo mandó confeccionar para mí en mi cumpleaños número once. Ella me amó como sólo una madre podría hacerlo, y éste, su último regalo no fue aprovechado por mí. Imposible pensar en ponérmelo, ya soy diferente, ya no soy esa misma Diana ni física ni emocionalmente. Pero al mirar este vestido me doy cuenta de algo que realmente tiene sentido, la Diana de antes era feliz, se emocionaba al escuchar hablar de Shiny Chariot. Esa era yo hace muchos años atrás, qué irónico es pensar que algún día deseé ser como ella.

Sería un desperdicio tirar este vestido o dejarlo entre el polvo y los recuerdos. Miro a Akko, ella sigue usando el uniforme de la escuela mientras sigue discutiendo con Anna —es Akko, es necia— y ella la regaña. Quizá Akko me recuerda a mí, sí, a la Diana del pasado. Quizá alguna vez fui optimista con la vida, quizá en algún momento creí que podía ser todo lo que yo quisiera si ponía mi corazón de por medio. ¿Estaba cegada? ¿Era real? ¿Si se cumplen los sueños? No lo creo. No cuando la vida te exige madurar y dejar esos sueños rosas a un lado, rosas como este vestido.

Siento mi corazón doler, está bien después de todo. Mi madre no se ofendería, ella entendería esto. Si este color rosa representa lo positivo, la alegría, el optimismo y el amor, este color lo debe de portar alguien que represente todo eso… Akko.

—Anna, por favor haz que la señorita Atsuko se vista con esto.

Veo en Anna sentimientos encontrados, no sabría asegurar si es coraje o reproche. De igual manera, su rostro se relaja después de algunos segundos, la conozco bien ella es la única persona en esta casa que me brindó apoyo después de la muerte de mis padres, a ella le importa de forma real mi bienestar.

—Qué pena darle este vestido a una chica que ni siquiera conocemos. No lo dejamos guardado para esto.

Ella no lo dice con la intención de ofender a Akko ni mucho menos. Sólo quiere asegurarse de que ella la escuche y deje de quejarse por los tirones de cabello. Esta escena me parece divertida, y hasta cierto punto nostálgico, Akko parece una niña de once años. La niña que ya no seguí siendo.

—La estoy escuchando—dice Akko incómoda.

—Lo he dicho para que me escuche.

—No importa, Anna—digo fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

—Es el vestido que su señora madre le regaló para su onceavo cumpleaños.

—¿¡Onceavo!?

Observo nuevamente la figura de Akko, no me he equivocado en cuanto a su porte. Tal parece que este vestido estaba destinado a ser para ella, no pudo haber sido de otra manera.

No quiero mentir, no quiero mentirme. Estoy arrepentida. Si tan sólo yo lo hubiera usado… Es imposible ya, sin embargo, ¿por qué los sentimientos siguen resurgiendo? ¿por qué no se han quedado guardados en mi baúl? Ese vestido significa mucho Akko, ojalá algún día logres entenderlo. Ese vestido fue el último regalo de mi madre.

Recuerdo ese día como si se tratara de una vivencia de ayer, sigue presente con lucidez después de tantos años. Ese día cuando cumplí once años había conseguido que mamá le pidiera a Anna que me acompañara a ver uno de los show de Shiny Chariot en la plaza central. Estaba tan emocionada, que de verdad salté de alegría. Esa tarde fue inolvidable y fue uno de los cumpleaños más alegres. Ojalá que esos días hubieran seguido así por siempre…

Al regresar a casa, todo seguía igual a como me fui; mi madre seguía en cama. Algunas veces dormida, algunas veces despierta. Me acerqué a ella y sujeté su blanca mano. Ella movió su mano y sonrió con debilidad.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Te divertiste Diana?

—¡Muchísimo mamá!

—No debes estar triste Diana.

—No mamá, no estaré triste. Me da gusto que estés despierta.

—¿Ves esa caja que está en la silla?

Ella, con debilidad señaló una caja dorada y yo asentí con alegría.

—Feliz cumpleaños Diana.

Esa caja dorada contenía un vestido rosa….

Siempre nos dijeron que éramos como dos gotas de agua, y que en lo que personalidad respecta éramos como dos almas gemelas. Verla en ese estado me era tan triste, ¿por qué su vida se apagaba? Mas me aferraba a la idea de que ella sobreviviría, ¡que ella viviría!

Los días pasaron, lentos y tristes. Dos días tuvieron que haber pasado para que la salud de mi madre empeorara. Cinco días transcurrieron para que ella le dijera adiós al mundo. El sufrimiento de ella terminó, sin dolor al final…

—Ya no usaré más este vestido Anna.

Miro por última vez a Akko y sé que es lo mejor… algunas cosas deben dejarse ir. Y sé que ese vestido le queda mucho mejor a ella de lo que me pudo haber quedado a mí. Ella es importante, por ello espero que sepa cuidar de esta reliquia.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos! Pues nada, ayer vi el capítulo de LWA y se me hizo tan emotivo y tan emocionante el capítulo. Se me hizo importante el detalle del vestido, no es que shippe ese momento, sino que se me hizo que tuvo un significado más allá del 'ponte este vestido'. Estoy contenta con el resultado, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste, si así fue o quieren dejar algún comentario es bienvenido.


End file.
